1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature measurement probe for measuring a thermal physicality in a minute region on a surface of a sample and a temperature measurement apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in order to manufacture a heat distribution mapping in a minute range on a surface of a sample, conventionally, temperature measurement using AFM an atomic force microscope (AFM) on a minute scale is performed by forming an electric element for detecting a temperature at a front end of a probe for AFM measurement and measuring a temperature from its detected output.
As a temperature measurement probe used for such an object a conventional probe is constructed in such a manner that a thermoelectric couple is formed at a front end of a probe for measurement, and a resistor element for heating is formed in the vicinity of the thermoelectric couple element. This conventional temperature measurement probe serves to perform a temperature measurement in a minute range of a surface of a sample in such a manner that the thermoelectric couple is left at a constant temperature by applying a current for heating to the resistor element, and a temperature change of the thermoelectric couple generated by a heat exchange between the probe and a sample, which is generated by approaching the probe to the sample, is electrically detected.
According to the above described conventional temperature measurement probe, in order to improve respondency of the temperature measurement of the sample, it is desirable that a distance between the thermoelectric couple and the resistor element for heating is reduced as much as possible. However, since a wiring pattern of the resistor element should be disposed on a cantilever of the probe for measurement so as not to contact a wiring pattern of the thermoelectric couple, there is a limit in reduction of the distance between the two. In this manner, since the thermoelectric couple and the resistor element are forced to be wired at a predetermined distance, there is a defect such that, in the case that the distance is increased, electric power consumption at the resistor element, which is necessary for supplying the necessary heat to the thermoelectric couple, is increased, and further, when a great deal of heat is generated at the resistor element, a surface temperature of the sample is increased, and temperature measurement is not capable of being performed correctly.
Further, the thermoelectric couple and the resistor element for heating are generally wired on the cantilever of the probe. Therefore, there is also another defect such that, if a great deal of current is applied to the resistor element, the heat generated by this current largely increases the flexure amount to be generated in the cantilever, so that an error is generated in the information regarding the height of the probe from the surface of the sample.